This invention relates to a linkage assembly for transmitting the motion of a trigger to an associated sear mechanism, and more particularly, to a linkage assembly which displaces the trigger assembly from a conventionally mounted position.
Various available weapons such as rifles, automatic pistols and the like are equipped with a conventional trigger and sear assembly combination. Upon pulling the trigger, the motion is transmitted to the sear, via intermediate linkage, so that the sear releases the bolt. Upon such release the weapon is fired.
In some cases it may be desirable to adjust the conventional, longitudinal relationship between the trigger assembly and sear assembly. The reasons for such an adjustment may vary according to the type of weapon. I have directed the following discussion to a Remington Model XP-100 Bolt Action Pistol. This firearm is a single shot pistol which I have primarily used in target shooting. The conventional position of the trigger assembly positions the trigger assembly in front of the rear sight and adjacent the handle/grip of the stock. I believe that several disadvantages arise from such relationships. The sight picture presented by the conventional model positions the rear sight close to the eye. By rearwardly displacing the trigger assembly along with the grip, I forwardly move the whole barrel and sight assemblies. I believe that this displacement improves the sight definition. Thus, it is desirable to move the trigger assembly to the rear of the rear sight.
Also, as the trigger assembly is rearwardly displaced the grip of the gun is concurrently rearwardly displaced. By displacing the grip of the gun behind the rear sight the imaginary pivot point of the barrel is now behind the rear sight. I believe that the displacement of this pivot point behind the rear sight improves aiming.
I have also found that the rearward displacement of the trigger assembly and accompanying handle makes the gun more muzzle heavy so that there is the impression of less recoil and displacement of the weapon upon firing. This weight displacement along with the above-mentioned pivot point position allows for a steadier hold upon aiming which improves shooting accuracy.
Accordingly, a required displacement of the trigger assembly requires a change in the structure of the intermediate linkage assembly so as to transmit the motion of the trigger to the sear.
In response thereto I have invented a novel linkage assembly which easily displaces the trigger assembly towards the sear mechanism and allows for effective transmission of motion therebetween. One form of linkage assembly comprises a trigger mounting bracket for attachment to the barrel assembly. A linkage bar cooperates with a track in this trigger bracket so as to transmit the motion of the pulled trigger to the sear and cause gun firing. One embodiment of the linkage assembly allows for adjustment/fine tuning of the linkage length so as to enhance the linkage function. The use of my linkage assembly requires a new stock design which displaces the grip of the gun to the rear and a forward displacement of the barrel assembly.
It is understood that my invention is disclosed in relationship to a Remington XP-100. However, the teachings therein may be readily utilized in other firearms so as to increase or decrease the distance between the trigger and sear assemblies and obtain the accompanying advantageous results thereof.
Accordingly it is a general object of this invention to provide a linkage assembly for adjusting the spatial relationship between the trigger and sear assemblies.
Another object of this invention is to provide a linkage assembly, as aforesaid, which allows for selectable displacement of the trigger assembly relative to the sear assembly.
A further object of this invention is to provide a linkage assembly, as aforesaid, which is adaptable for use with guns of various design.
Still a further particular object of this invention is to provide a linkage assembly, as aforesaid, which allows for length adjustment and/or fine tuning of the linkage between the trigger and sear assemblies.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a linkage assembly, as aforesaid, which utilizes a trigger bracket/linkage bar combination.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a linkage assembly, as aforesaid, which improves the sight picture, weight distribution and aiming point of the associated firearms.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a linkage assembly, as aforesaid, which reduces the mass of the conventional linkage assembly.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.